Watching Through Windows
by wings1
Summary: Read!!!!!!!!!!!Its better than others!
1. Default Chapter

Note: I am not the owner of Harry Potter and I never wrote the story so please don't sue me

Note: I am not the owner of Harry Potter and I never wrote the story so please don't sue me!

Chapter 1

Watching through Windows 

Harry was now seeing his family all around him like did in the mirror at Hogwarts went he was younger. This time he saw someone else. He looked like Harry's father but had magnificent green eyes. He also had a pair of knobby knees. There was a girl next to him she looked as if she was about as old as the man. By looking at this couple the girl reminded him of some one. He already knew who the man was it was himself.

As he looked and watched the happy couple he only wondered who the girl was. Then soon the man and the girl waved at an older couple Harry could tell that they were his parents. The girl looked over at Harry and blew him a kiss. As she did a bitter wind blew and a screech of an owl howled through the air. Harry opened his eyes with a start and look around. It was only the smallest bedroom in the house of the Dursly's.

He got up to close the window in his panic room. He heard a large crack of thunder and a meaningful cry.

Harry rusted to the cry terrified but as soon as he ran into Dugly's room to find him on the ground bawling. Dugly was the cousin and child that terrorized Harry's life since Harry was 6 Dugly tortured him. Harry used to be afraid of him until he realized that Dugly was a fat ugly slug. As you probably know Dugly is one large kid I mean he only use to be big now he was colossal not only that but, he became the biggest baby Harry had ever seen in his life. 

Harry knew that Dugly was also a moma's boy. So he counted down from five. As soon he said one Aunt Patunia and Uncle Vernon ran in. Uncle Vernon had hardly changed a bit. This time he was just a fat purple faced jerk. Aunt Patunia ran to her very fat son and gave him a little tiny peck of a kiss. By returning the kiss Dugly gave a sloppy fish kiss. 

"Harry go to your room!" roared Uncle Vernon. 

"But I......"said Harry quickly.

Harry may not have been afraid Dugly but he was still a little shaky around Uncle Vernon. You may not have figured it out yet but, Harry was a wizard. He had fought dragons and befriended a werewolf. He attended a school that was not your average muggle school they called it Hogwarts. He was now about to be starting his sixth year of Hogwarts.

Since Harry was born he had always been betrayed for the fat slug of a cousin. He really was a young man with three best friends an owl, an enemy and, a godfather who was on the run from escaping from a wizard jail. But this is only the beginning of that young mans strange life. 


	2. Two owls and a Dog

Note:

Note: I do not own Harry Potter I never wrote the story so please don't sue me!

Chapter 2

Three owls and a dog

Harry didn't realize that it was his birthday until he walked into his room on his bed was three of the usual owls that brought his birthday gifts. His own snowy white owl Hedwing, Pig, and surprisingly Errol. He could not understand why he was with the others but he took the fact that he was there. As usual he quickly unwrapped Errol's parcel so he could fly to Hedwing's cage. Pig was next, as soon as Harry untied him he shot into the sky and then landed on Harry's bed with a slam. Harry grabbed him than took him also to Hedwing's cage. Last was Hedwing, Harry untied her quickly also because she was squirming in every direction. As soon as she was untied she shoot out the window. Harry started to open his packages. One was from his friend Ron a red headed boy who lives with his poor family of six brothers and sisters. Another was from his other friend Hermione a smart yet sensitive girl who has only read the Hogwarts a History book ten thousand times. Also there was another gift but on the front the only thing it said was dog and map. 

First Harry opened Ron's gift it was a little paper article and a large box with a note. First he read the article it was about their enemy Malfoy his father had lost his very expensive job because of strange behavior. Harry was now laughing his head off only imaging about rich, snotty Malfoy to being only like Ron's family it struck him quite funny he only feeling the tiniest saddens feeling for Malfoy. Next he decided to read the letter. 

Dear Harry,

Have you seen the news, I thought that you haven't so I sent you this article Mr. Mafloy went what you would call fired and Malfoy had to get all of the brooms from the slysthering team and had to sell them. Every thing about that is well accept Mafloy got a job at Hogwarts, Snape gave him apart time job pray were not in his class.

Your friend,

Ron 

Harry opened the gift it was a………"Hogwarts what, where, and when book of magical creatures?" "that's weird' said Harry ,but as soon as Harry opened the book it fell opened to the Centar page there was 3 buttons on the page they were lettered sound, projection, and Hobby. Harry pressed the projection button. All of a sudden a pro9jection of a centar rose up from the book there was a picture of a centar it looked exactly like the blonde centar that helped Harry excape from Voldermort in Harry's first year. It was playing a harp.

"Wow, thanks Ron!" 

Next it was Hermoine's present. He opened the brown covered present on the inside there was no card but there was a big box. He opened it but on the inside there was just another box. He opened it there was another box, and another, and another until he came to a tiny box. Inside was a little machine that looked like a mini radio. There was a tiny card next to it. It read:

Dear Harry, 

This a voiceo-boxer it can trick the mind of many craetures that can't speak english you just push the gray button and say an animals name then press and hold the red button and speak into it. It will speak the animal said laugage. 

Your friend,

Hermione

Harry carefully placed the object on his dusty desk.

The last gift was the one that confused Harry the most. There was a scrole.

Whoever may posess the map will find the whole wizardly world animals, an aleins, people, and demans. The map you hold the maps you find are all part of the puzzle of mind.

By

T.J Windkollople

Made posible by Prongs, Moony, Rattail, Paws.

Inside the package was a another scrole. Harry opened it was a map of The forrbiden forrest. Harry looked at it in dark lettering was names of animals and creatures they were only moving dots. Two names caught his eye Hewhomustnotbenamed an Rattail.

Harry had remembered a map like this once it was Malders Map.


End file.
